After Math
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: After the dust cleared, all that stod was a tall hight haired man. His eyes screamed anger and hate, but the pain inon his face was enough to smash a mirror. Warning: Language, Wincest, Death
1. Dead?

Okay I don't own anything, but the characters that I create. So unfortanatually I don't own Dean, Sam, or the Impala :'(

* * *

After the dust cleared, all that stod was a tall hight haired man. His eyes screamed anger and hate, but the pain in/on his face was enough to smash a mirror. It was twisted and distored, the pain in it reflected by the beast in front of him. It lie there dead, hair shedding, as it transformed back into a human like figure. It's nasty teeth still bared, stained with fresh blood. This thing had just made the biggest mistake, and had payed the altament price for it. It had taken away his brothers innocences, his freedome, his life. No one, or nothing, gets away with hurting his brother and lives to talk about it. 

"Dean..." Sam coughed out, lying there bleeding, from what felt like everywhere.

"Sammy, shhhhhh, don't use you're energy." Dean whispered, taking Sams bloody body and lyed it across his lap.

"Dean...I'm so...sorry..." He whispered and started coughing as he chocked on his own blood.

"Don't, Sammy, Don't you fucking talk like that. You're all I've got left. Please Sammy, don't do this to me." Dean pleaded tears rolling down his face. But his please fell on deff ears as Sam lie there dead in his lap. The scene was honstly heart renching. Dean was now alone. He had nothing left, all he had was himself and his car. The love of his life was dead, his mother died protecting Sammy, and his father died, saving him. And now because of his fuck up Sammy had died too. Dean sat there cradling his dead, beautiful, smart, brother in his lap, as he cryed his bloody eyes out. After, time seemed to stand still, and he stud. He stud and walked away, he just left his brother there to decay, and rout. Why he couldn't burn Sammies body was beyond him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
He walked to his car, and turned the egnition and drove, drove as far awy as possible. He drove for what seem like hours, but were really only minutes, it just didn't seem natural to drive with out Sam sitting there in the passenger seat. Yet it was as it was, and Dean had failed as a brother, as a son. He vowed there in that car that he would hunt down and kill the fuck out those hairy fuckers, until there where none left, until they had all payed for the price of one!

* * *

-:- Three weeks later -:-

* * *

Dean sat in yet another shitty hotel room. His heart still ached, with the pain of lossing his baby brother. His blood was still stained in his skin, no matter how hard he scrubed it still stayed. Like it taunted him, mocking him. But it just fueled his rage, his anger and they payed more and more as time went on. He had tracked one all the way up into Canada.

"God Sammy, if you can hear me, I miss you so much!" Dean cryed in to his hands as he sat one his bed. A bottle of jack daniels sat on the floor, empty. After two hours of crying Dean finally passed out, unable to even think staight. His emotions clouding what sanity he had left. He need his geek boy back!

* * *

-:- Sam's POV -:-

* * *

Sam lie there, trapped in unconcisnous. He could feel everything, yet he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. Yet he lyed there still alive. He didn't know how long he'd lyed there bout he did until the unforguving darkness came, and tock him away.

* * *

-:- The next morning -:-

* * *

When Sam woke up, it was morning. The sun ponding down on his eyes, the brightness burning through his eye lids.

"Where am I?" He questioned himself. "No better question who am I?"

Sam searched for anyclue to who he was, he came yup with what he suspected to me ten differnt fake ID's, and a drivers licesne, in his walet. As he stud, he stummbled over his own to feet, and nearly landing on his ass. He stumble to find his way out of the forest and but always found himself starying at the same tree.

RingRingRing

Came from Sam's left, jacket pocket.

'A phone oh thank god!' Sam thought to himself before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Sammy. Whats up, dawg?" A femal voice came from the other line.

"Is that my name? Is my name Sammy?"

"Sam, dude what are talking about? Are you okay man, you sound scared." She answered worry rising in her voice.

"Um I don't know were I am. I woke up in the middle of the forest and I can't remember anything." Sam said, breaking down.

"Sammy wheres Dean?" The voice questioned.

"Who's that? Oh god what if his dead, or what if he can't remember anything. OH GOD!" Sam said starting to panic.

"Sam. Hey dude I need you to come the fuck down. Can you do that for me?" She said, all worry and jokes left her voice to serious scray one. She hated to use it but it's the only way to get through to him he gets like that.

"Ya. Yeah I can do that." Sam said nodding his head, and sniffling trying to hold back his tears.

"Okay Sam I'm gonna find you. Don't worry and stay right where you are. I promise I WILL find you."

CLICK

Sam sat there and waited. It was getting dark out, and Sam was starting to panic again.

"SAM?" He heard in the far distance "Sam if you can here yell back."

"I'm over here!" Sam yelled, standing at his full hieght of 6'3". The flashlight instantly on him.

"SAMMY!" The woman screamed out, running toward him. "Oh god. Are you okay?"

"Ya, I think so. Um who are you?" He asked her.

"Look we don't have time for that. First lets focus on getting us out of here. Follow me." She said leading the way.

It took them forty-five minutes to get back out of the forest.

"Get in." The girl instructed.

"No! Not until you tell me just who the fuck you are!" Sam demanded.

* * *

Alright so there's my new little creation. I have really big pans for this story so I hope you all like it. I know the first chapter is dry and weak but it gets better I promise!

Well do what you all do best and type away you're little reviews. Please, anything is welcome.


	2. Do you trust me?

Don't own anything, just Ryan Ray.

* * *

-:- Chapter Two -:- Do You Trust Me? -:-

* * *

"Do you trust me?" She questioned.

"What? I don't even now who the fuck you are. How the fuck am I supposed to trust you?" Sam asked, becoming very frustrated with the whole sistuation.

"Sam, look my in the eye, and tell me you don't trust me!" She yelled back at him. He was being ignroate, but she didn't blame him, he didn't even now who the she was, hell she barly knew who she was.

"FUCK!" He screamed and climbed into the passenger seat. This girl had away about her. The look of her beautiful grey eyes, the way she carryed herself. Hell the way the moon light hit her strawberry-blonde her, highlighting it as it sat ontop the eletric black that sat layered under. She sat across from him reeving the engine to the '69 Dodge Charger.

"Can you tell me who you are now?" Sam almost pleaded.

"I'm well, um Okay my name is Ryan Ray. You and you're brother ussually just call me Ry, cause I the love the stuff. But anyway, I'm gonna get you all better Sammy, don't you worry. I just don't understand were the fuck Dean is!" She said racking her brain for where he would have run of to.

"Um okay Ry, so were we goin?" Sam asked, genuin curiosity.

Up to Canada I have some business to take care of,then if you want we can just chill up there until we figure everything out?" She asked, only taking her eyes off the road once to look at Sam.

"Why can't I remember anything. Why do I just want to take you right here in the car, why can't I just shut the fuck up?" Sam confessed blushing.

"Don't worry bout it Sammy. You're probably just remembering all the times you did take me in that seat." She answered grinning wickedly, at the shoocked look on Sams face. "Now get so sleep, you look like shit and you're given me a head ache. We'll be there in less than a day."

* * *

-:- Canadian Borders -:-

* * *

"Passports please." The gaurd asked.

"Here we are sir." She said handing him over the passports, both fake as always but hey he didn't need to know that.

"Alright everything looks good. Go ahead." He said handing the passports back and quickly scaning the vehical.

"Thanks." She said taking them back and putting the car in drive.

* * *

-:- Two hours later -:-

* * *

"We're here." She declared.

"Five more minutes, please Dean." Sammy whined, like a annoyed five year old.

"Um Sammy? Oh come on man, I can't carry on in there. You're like twice my size!" She whined, eaqually as annoyed. "Fine you wanna play this game with me!" She said cranking the music full blast the turning on Crossfades Cold remix.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sam screamed as he jumped out of his skin.

"Oh good you're up. Um we're here and you cryed out Deans name in you're sleep fifty times." She said giving him a cocky grin.

"Bitch. Where are we?" Sam asked, stretching.

"Alberta Canada. I got a vampire nest to exterminate!" She said gleefully, exiting the car leaving Sam in it to sit in shock.

"Did you say VAMPIRES?!" He asked as he lurched out of the passenger seat.

"OH FUCK. I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" She said scrunching her nose.

"UM YEAH!" Sam said, his eye bulging out of his head.

"Okay then. Well we hunt things like vampires, werewolves, spirits, all that good shit that go's bump in the night." She said walking to the back of the classic car.

"WHAT?" Sam squeeled out, rushing to meet her at trunk.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Sammy? Ya sure we don't live normall lives, but we save so many people in the prosses. It's dangerous and edgy, and a hell of a rush, but you learn to love it." She said popping the trunk to extract her duffle bag. "Now go take a shower. You smell like wet dog."

As Sam she pulled out her cell phone.

"Dean?"

"RY! Oh God." He said

_"Was that panic on Dean winchesters voice?"_ She questioned her self. "Dean are you alright?" She asked him.

"I fuckied up! Big time, Ry. I FUCKED UP!" He screamed into the phone.

"DEAN FUCKING WINCHESTER ARE YOU FUCKING ALRIGHT?" She screamed, agitatly into the phone.

"NO! I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY! I'm not okay." He whispered the last part as tears rolled down his face.

"Dean how could you leave him like that, how could you leave Sammy like that?" She asked, anger ripping at her heart, and sorrow rolling from her eyes.

"I can't do this right now. Look I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you."

"Dean I need to..." But she was cut off by the beeping sound telling her that he had hung up on her.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_ She thought to herself as she walked into the two story home.

* * *

Alrighty there chapter two, please review it was really hard to the first couple of chapters cuz there so dry! So I need so incoragment. 


	3. Dean?

Don't own nothing, but Ry

* * *

-:- Chapter Three -:- Dean... -:-_

* * *

It's been three weeks since we arrived in Canada. I'm a little nervous, I really want to remember I do, but I just can't. Everytime I think I'm remembering something, it all gets dark and I, once again, feel alone. I must be going out of my mind, everytime Ry says Deans name, something inside me ticks and twitches. My heart stops beating almost like we were bound together, soul mates maybe? But then again I don't think I'm gay, and apreantly he's my brother so that can't be right. I'm real sure I'm not gay, I mean i've jacked-off to the thought of Ry, so thats got to mean something right?_

Sam wrote everything he was thinking down in his journal that Ry had given him, just to help jump start his memory. But it wasn't working.

"Sammy, I'm goin out for a bit. You wanna come along?" She yelled up the stairs.

"Ya, I'll be down in a second." Sam yelled back.

"Hurry up. I swear if I'm late I'm gonna have you're head!" She yelled walking out the door.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled running down the stairs.

* * *

-:- In Town -:-

* * *

"Look Sammy I have this thing, so you're gonna be on your own for about four hours or so." She said handing him the keys "I swear if theres a the lights little scrath I'll scratch your eyes out."

"Okay mom. I'll be fine, and I'll keep your presious car prutty too." He answered getting into the drivers seat.

"Don't call me that!" She said, disgusted.

"Me you back here in four hours?"

"You bet you're ass!"

* * *

-:- Dean -:-

* * *

He had been sitting in that bar for only an hour and he already had his ass kicked out of the place. He'd been sitting on the curb when he heard it.

"Oh my god! What a nice car!"

"Sammy?" Dean questiond turning around.

"HEY! Dude is this you're car?"

"Sam?" Dean asked, thinking _'I most be drunker than I thought.'_

"Hey do you know me? I lost me memory. Names Sam, well I guess you already know that, whats you're name?" Sam asked, inthusasim of a five year old.

"Um? Dude I thought you where dead." Dean said almost vomiting at the image that had thrown it's way back in to his thoughts.

"Nope. But seriously who are you? Ry told me not to go with strangers and well you're a strange to me." Sam asked again, more flat and to the point.

"Um I'm... Dude I'm brother. Dean." Dean answered going strait to the answer. "Is Ry with you?"

"No. She's at the doctor, she doesn't think I know that she's pregnant, but I do." Sam said, speaking before the information even sat in.

"SHE'S WHAT!" Dean blurted.

"Not improtant, did you say you where me brother? That you are Dean Winchester?" Sam said, shock writen all over his face.

"Um ya dude I am."

* * *

Alrighty there folks, this one was really hard to write for some reason. Anyway reviews are alway welcome. (You know you want to!) 


	4. Coffee?

I don't own, so you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Chapter Four -:- Coffee? -:-

* * *

"Do you wanna go get some coffe?" Dean asked, he was in utter and complite shook.

"I can't. I have to meet Ry, in a Thrity minutes. Um you can come back with us I guess." Sam answered, he didn't know what the hell was happening.

"I'd love too, but I'm sure Ry is gonna kick my ass, then kiss it better. If you want me too?"

"Yes, I need to know what happend, I want to, god so bad, to remember." Sam answered almost begging.

* * *

-:- Back at the doctors office -:-

* * *

"Alright right Miss Ray, everything looks good. Do you want to now the sex?" Doctor Wednesday said to her.

"Um ya actually, I kind of do." She answered.

"Well then, in six and a hald months you are going to have a beautiful babe girl." She told the young woman.

"O woa! I'm so psyched now! Not that I wasn't before."

"Well, I will be seeing you again in about three mounths or so?"

"You bet!" She answered and got of the table/bed.

As she walked out of the clinick she saw Sam and her baby sitting right outside.

"Hey Sammy. I see you didn't hurt my baby."

"Nope. Why couldn't you just tell me?" Sam asked, with a look of hurt on his face.

"Tell you what?" She questioned, sticking herf hand out for the keys.

"That you were pergnant." Sam said, handing them over.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!" She said getting in the car.

"What you thought I wouldn't notice. It's not that easy to hide a pregnancy! I mean the cravings, the morning sickness, all of it. You should have just told me." Sam said flattly getting in the car.

"Look I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you with this when you have so much to worry about right now." She said looking over at him. "So what did you do while I was in there?"

"I met someone." Sam answered beaming. "You'll never guess who!"

"Um I don't know, Nickleback?" She answered with a cheesy smile.

"Nope. Someone cooler."

"I give up, who?"

"DEAN!"

"WHAT!" She screamed as she turned to go down there layne. "You met you're brother! God, I hope you told him come over so I can kick..." She trailed of at the site of the Impala sitting in her drive way.

As she got out of the car she screamed. "DEAN WINCHESTER! GET THAT HOT ASS OF YOU"RE OUT HERE!"

"Hey Ry." He said going to give her a hug.

"Man what the hell. I could seriously kick you're stubborn ass right now. But I'm in no shape to be fighting right now."

"Ya we need to talk bout that."

"Sammy, did you tell him?" She asked turning to look at Sam.

"Maybe." Sam answered pushing some dirt around.

"Sammy, would you take Deans stuff in. I think he's gonna be staying for a while."

After Sam left he finally spoke. "Are you... you know pergnant?"

"Yup!" She said beamming.

"Is it Sammies?" Dean questioned looking her in the eye.

"YA. Yeah I'm damn sure it is!" She answered. Meeting Deans gaze. Both of them so fixed on each other they didn't even here Sam come up behind them.

* * *

So exciting! Revierws please! 


	5. What the hell?

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Chapter Five -:- What the hell? -:-

* * *

"So what you were just gonna let him live here with you and never tell him?" Dean questioned, more than a little frusrated.

"What was I supposed to say Dean? Hey Sammy, you have no memory once so ever, but we used to fuck and now I'm pregnant with your kid? No I don't think so Dean." She said going to turn around.

"You dirty little slut!" Came from behind them.

_'Oh God!'_ She though as she turned to see an irated Samuel Winchester.

"You were never going to tell me where you?" He questioned.

"Yes Sam, I was going to tell. I just didn't know how, I mean you've been through so much over the past month. I didn't want to fuck you up anymore than you already are." She said, hanging her head in shame.

"You know what, I don't care. If I'm going to be a father I would very much like too know. Now matter how fucked up I am!" Sam yelled.

"Hey Sammy take a breath man. She was just doing what she thought was best." Dean said trying to take Sams anger away from her.

"Oh and you, where the fuck have you been? You are supposed to be my brother but I've some offly sick dreams latly and am starting to wounder what the fuck we actually did?" Sam said, his rage blinding every other insticde he had.

"Sammy what did you see?" Dean asked a little on edge.

"Oh well lets start from the begginning shall we." Sam pause to take a breath and than began "Well I've dreamed of you, I've dreamed of Ry and a baby, and I've dreamed of white werewolf. But the most moving part to my little story is how I wake up moaning your name Dean, because you see every time I go to sleep I dream of you fucking me or vis versa."

Dean couldn't help but feel a little turned on. "Okay, I was hoping I'd be the one to tell you that but seems your mind beat me to it. Ya Sam, we are a little closer than most brothers. A hell of a lot closer. But you can't deny that it doesn't feel right?" Dean asked, tears welding up in his eyes. He could see tears forming in Sam eyes as well.

"Ya. It does feel right, but that doesn't make it any more right." Sam said a tear falling down his beautiful face.

"Boys why don't we go in. It's getting dark out and quite chilly." Ry said, focasing both gaze onto her as she walk toward the door "Well are you coming or are you just gonna freeze?"

* * *

OPPS! Sorry guys, I totally forgot about this chapter. I thought I'd added it but I didn't, so ya'll get doublt dose of the story today. 


	6. Of Wolf and Man

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Chapter Six-:- Of Wolf And Man -:-

* * *

"Dean there's beers in the fridge if you want one." She told him pointing toward the kitchen.

"Bout time you started to keep beer in the house." Dean said running through the doorway as a pillow came flying at him. He was fallowed quickly by Sam.

"So Sammy how you..." Dean was cut off as he was, not so nicly, through against the wall. The wind knocked out of him and his eye's rolling back in his head, he felt an all to familiar presure against his body. His lips forcly parted, by a very forcful Sam.

If Sam was gonna have his way, then he had to be forcful and rough.Which is the way he liked it, or at least thought it was the way he liked it. He grinded his hips hard into Deans, as his cock harden with every second that he was raping his brother mouth.

"Upstairs?" Dean got out between kisses.

"Table." Sam said as he shock his head. Breaking away from Dean, walking to the kitchen door, he closed it and locked it.

All Dean could do was smile. He was about to fuck his brother on a kitchen table, that sertantly was a new one. "Fuck Sammy, I think this is the most turned I've ever been." Dean got out before he was pushed onto the table. Sam stradle him, ripping of Deans layered shirts. He was slowly undoing Deans and his jeans. Then pulled there jeans and boxers off. The pain was imence but it felt so fucking good.

"Fuck, this is how it's supposed to be. No matter how illegal or wrong it is. It's more right than wrong, fuck the rules." Sam whispered into Deans ear, as he thrust in and out of Dean.

"Sammy...oh god...Sammy..." Dean panted as he came hard all over the table. Sam soon fallowed panting his own mantra "deandeandeandean..." Over and over again.

"Never leave me again." Sam begged, as he pulled away from Dean.

Dean stud straight up and answered "NEVER."

"What the fcuk are you two doing in there, each other?" Ry screamed from the hall way "Well if you are make sure you clean up, I'm going to bed." Then she went up the stairs to her room. Sam looked at the clock on the wall. No wonder why she was getting ancy they'd been in there for almost 45 minutes. It hadn't seemed that long, but then again time flyies when you're having fun.

"You still want that beer?" Sam asked walking over to the fridge, doing his pants back up.

"Na, I'm spint now. I think I'm gonna go to bed myself. Night Sammy." Dean said as he went to the door.

"Hey Dean save me some room. I'll be up in a bit." Sam said to him with a smile. That empty feeling he had felt for the past three weeks and faded and dissappeared in to the back of his mind. Sure he couldn't remember shit but he had Dean and thats all he needed.

Dean nodded and left. Fuck he hadn't felt that good for weeks. And for once he was truely and utterly happy. He was going to sleep like a baby tonight.

Sam finished off his beer and went to leave the counter, were he was sitting. As he went to stand he felt a wave fire burn through his skin. He fell to his knees as the pain scurtched through him. He slowly looked down, at his still bare chest. His ribs moved in and out of place, cracking with everymovment they made.

Sam couldn't take it, he let out an aganized scream. Dean bolted upright by the sound of his little brother. He ran down the stairs two-at-a-time, and slid to a hault to find Sams shaking body lying on the kitchen floor.

"Sammy? Oh man are you okay?" Dean asked walking toward Sam.

"Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Sam answered standing accuirdly up.

Dean could see the shape his brother was in. Every tint in his skin highlighted by the ray of the moon. "I can help you."

"No you can't Dean." Sam growled out as the wolf shape slowly tock over Sam's body.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered as he watch his brother change into a werewolf.

* * *

Hey there it is, how it was good. I figured it was best to stop the chapter there even though it's short. Reviews please, and thanx to all who have reviewed. 


	7. Night Terrors

I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

-:- Chapter Seven -:- Night Terrors -:-

* * *

She had awaken to the sound of crying. Dean sat on the edge of her bed, waiting till she woke up.

"Dean? Whats wrong?" She asked terrafied.

"It's Sammy.. He's a...a...a werewolf...But not just any werewolf..."

"He isn't?" She asked terorr being replaced by panic "He's not a white wolf is he?"

All she got as a response was the shake of Deans head, saying 'yes'.

"Where is he Dean? Where..." She was cut off by the sound of a howl.

"If he's white he's pure. He can't hurt anyone, just save them from other werewolfs right? I mean other hunters know the legand right?" Dean asked, he's tears had subsided for now.

"I don't know Dean. I mean I barely know it, and I've been hunting as long as you and Sam have." She answered trying to get more comfortable.

"Oh god Sammy." Dean pleaded as he began to cry, again. "I don't know if I could handle losing him again, ya know?"

"Shhhhhh, it'll be okay Dean. Why don't we got down stairs and have some tea?" She said hugging him and rubbing circles into his back.

"Okay." He said embracing the embrace.

As they walked down the stairs there was a crash from the front room.

"Stay here I'll go check it out." Dean whispered.

"Fuck you, I'm coming." She stated to him, in a tone that left no room for arguing.

As they approached the room, there was sickning growol from behind them. It was the orginal reason that had brought Dean up to Canada. Before they even had a chance it advanced on Ry first throwing her clear into the other room.

"Fuck, fuck,fuck." Dean said as he tryed t get the beasts attention away from the diffencless woman. "Hey you hairy motherfucker. Yeah you, fugly come, atleast have a challenge."

_'Great that worked well'_ Dean thought to himself as the beast turned it's attention to him. Just then the sun started to rise. The beast let out a final howl before it ran out of the house and back into the bush.

As soon as the beast was clearly out of sight he ran over to his friend. "Hey, stupid I told you to stay in the stairway." Dean said rolling her over.

"Dean, hospital now." She whispered before passing out again. There was soe much blood around her but she had a few cutts, not bad enough for that much blood.

"I need pants." Dean said more to himself than anyone.

* * *

-:- At the hospital -:-

* * *

"Mr. Ray?" The doctor called.

"Thats me." Dean said standing up.

"Hi I'm Doctor Sims, I'm treating you're..."

"Sister, she's my sister. How is she?" Dean asked, diving headfirst.

"She is fine. But I'm a afraid the baby didn't make it." The doctor sad with a sad face. "It's always a tarrible day when a child dies, but when an unborn child dies, makes you wonder wh's running the show. Good or pure evil?"

"I wonder that myself some days. Can I see her, I'm sure needs family now." Dean asked, trying so hard to keep up a strong front.

"Ofcourse you can, it's room 13. Just down the hallway." The doctor said with a small nod, and went along his way.

Dean took a deep sigh then started down the hallway. She must be a reck, and how was he going to tell Sam. How was he supposed to tell Sam he had failed his' unborn baby.

As he reached her room he could hear her crys, her pain and anger.

"Ry, can I come in?" He asked pocking his head in between the door and the frame.

"Yeah. God Dean, what have I done?" Tears pooring from her eyes.

"Hey you didn't do anything. It was my fault okay. I should have told you to stay the stairs, I should have tied you to that freaking railing." He soothed her as he hugged her. It was a strange feeling, trying to comfort someone other than Sam, but it was Ry she was practically his sister right.

"God, how am I supposed to tell Sam?" She cryed into his chest.

"I will. It was my fault, I'll tell him." He said to her.

"Tell me what?" Sam said standing in the door why.

"Glad to see you got my note, were'd you go?" Dean said still holding the broken and fragile girl.

"Um, last thing I remember is fucking you then I woke up somewhere out in the bush. What happend are you both okay?"

"I'm fine Sam. But um Ry has somenasty cuts and..." Dean had a really hard time trying to find the right words.

"And what Dean, what happened?" Sam asked coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Was it something supernatural?"

"Yeah Sam it was. It was werewolf and it atacked us before we could re-act. Ry was thrown a good 10 feet, she did her best but 'It' got the better of her."

"Dean are you saying what I think your saying? Ry tell me it's not true, tell me what I'm thinking is just a mistake." Sam pleaded he didn't want it to be true, but when she looked at him that was all he needed for comframation. She lost the baby, and was utterly alone in the world again. God how much did she need to lose, first her parents then her sister know this.

* * *

Hey all. Hope u injoyed this one cuz It might be awhile til the next one. I have now I dea if thats an actual legand I just heard it from one of my buddies so. Reviews are always welcome, but could ya'll lay of on the spelling, I know it sux and I'm doing my best. 


	8. Tainted Love

_I don't own, you don't sue. Sound good?

* * *

_

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to

The way Sam felt for Dean was so wrong, he couldn't fathem a life with out making sweet love to his brother though. The pain that boiled fresh and cold above all that beautiful love was distructive. He could faintly remember one other time his hate and ager overroad the love. His memory was slowly coming back around to him, and he could just make out for when he left for standford.

_Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me   
_

He had run from the hate, the anger, the pain, but most of all he had run from the undieing love that sat in his chest, the love for his brother. The pain of losing his child was just beggining to override his love for him, and that alone was killing Sam. But nowing he couldn't do anything to stop it was more painful then death. He had to figure out away to make it right. He had to know what happened and what it was. He had to kill it, just like it kill there baby.

_The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere _

_  
_It didn't matter to Sam that he wasn't in love with Ry, he would raise her, because thats the kind of guy Sam was. Dean, would help, because agian thats the kind of guy Dean was. And if Sammy loved that child think Dean would to. Thats the way the shared. It was the way they loved. And if nothing else whatever made Sammy happy, instanly made Dean happy.

_And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

And now all Sam had was Dean. But some how thats all he needed. He would worry later about his stupid curse that he had to bare, he would worry later about the child he will never get to know. But right know all he need was Dean. All he needed was to feel his brothers warm body ontop of his, and know no matter how fucked up he was, and no matter how fucked things got Dean was going now where Sam wasn't.

* * *

Don't ask me wear the fuck this came from. I honstly have no Idea, one second I was listening to Tainted Love the next minute I had this. I hope it works. I don't know, I've never written anything like this before. (It's all very new, please be gentale) 


	9. Hello, my name is Ryan Ray

I don't own you don't sue.

* * *

This chapter is told all from Ryan's perspective.

* * *

-:- Chapter nine-:- _

* * *

Hello my name is Ryan Ray. I've been in the hospital for a total of two days, 10 hours, and 32 minutes. Two days ago I was attacked by a werewolf causing bodily harm to myself and the death of my unborn child. My life is slowly spiralling in a downward motion, and all I can do is sit here in this hospital bed, and watch as my life crashes and burns into a million tiny pieces. _

_I thought it was devastating when I lost my parents in car crash, hell I even thought it tragic when I lost my sister. Losing them caused me to become numb, until the day I met the Winchesters. John practically taking me in and raising me, along with Sam and Dean. Those three men brought me back to life, they taut me what it was like to live again. To breathe again, to laugh and smile again. But most of all they taut me how to love again. I will always owe my life to those boys. But the darkness that clame's me now is not one I can escape. I failed as a hunter, as a friend and most importantly I have failed as a mother. Those failures I can not run and hide from, nor can I stand and fight them. _

_I will, stand and fight for my child, who will never get to laugh, smile, cry and feel. I will walk this earth, killing every evil motherfucker in my path. I will not pity those who fall, there deaths are of value to our fight. With out great lose can we over come adversity, and for that I say fuck you._

_Hello my name is Ryan Ray, I have been dead for a total of 15 years. At the age of 10 I lost my parents to a drunk driver. I never found out if the sleazy son-of-a-bitch lived or not, nor do I care. He too has a family somewhere, who loves him, and I could never wish that kind of pain on anyone. After the death of my parents it was just me and my sister. She was a good seven years older then I was, at the time. Meaning she could drive us anywhere, until one day we stumbled upon the Road House. That day we became hunters. Killing and tracking became our lives, until one day a hunt went totally and utterly wrong. At the tender age of 14 I lost my sister to a pack of vampires. Killing those sick fuckers was the easyest hunt I had ever been on. I let my anger, my tears, and my pain, guide my hand until the pain was screaming in my hand and I passed out. When I woke the next morning, I was met be big green wondering eyes. The young man, not much younger than I am, sat there and watched me as I came to._

_"Dean, she's awake."_

_"Are you one of them?" The guy I only assumed was Dean, asked._

_"One of who? Who are people, where am I?"_

_"Just calm down. I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean. Our father found you last night, surrounded by a pack of dead vampires. Did they bight you?" Sam asked, his big green eyes focused completely on my empty sea green ones._

_"No. No my sister made sure of that." I answered._

_"What your name kid?" Dean asked, sitting across from us on the other bed._

_"Ryan, Ryan Ray. What did you say your last names where?"_

_"We didn't." Dean deadpanned._

_"Look, I get it you don't trust me. But seriously, you both are probably way more trained then I am, so if I were smart I would learn what I need out of you and leave."_

_"You little lady are not going anywhere, but to a hospital." An older man spoke as he entered the motel room the boys were sharing._

_"And you are?" I asked._

_"John Winchester. I see you've met my boys Dean and Sammy. Now come on it's cold out and where waste what little gas I have." John Said hosting me up._

_Ever since then those boys have been like brothers to me, and John was a like a father to me._

_Hello my name Ryan Ray. At the age of 25 I was placed in the hospital after being attacked by a werewolf.

* * *

_

Now wasn't that fun? Review PLEASE! 


	10. I want

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

"God, this is so un-fair!" Sam screamed as he paced the small kitchen. "I mean, I barley find out about my baby and then it's ripped away from us!" 

"Sammy, I know it hurts okay. But you have to be strong, I need you to focus."

"Fuck that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Look Sam, if you want to find the fugly that did this you have to focus." Dean spoke, as the toaster flew across the room.

"When I find it I'm gonna tear it's bloody heart out of it's chest!" Sam spoke as his animal side came out.

"Your hot when you pissed off, anyone ever tell you that?" Dean spoke, trying to distract Sam.

"You got a one track mind, anyone ever tell you that?" Sam shot back.

"Many times." Dean deadpanned. "There's a hot tube out back, you wanna go relax?"

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nah, not when I want something."

"I take it that something would be me?" Sam asked a with a cocky grin.

"Mhmmmmmmmm. Every last bit of you. I want you, and you alone!" Dean spoke huskily, kissing Sam's neck. "I swear if we didn't have to go and pick up Ry from the hospital I'd have you flat. On. Your. Back." He spoke planting a kiss of his neck.

"God, you're so evil! You get a guy all worked up just to back down." Sam spoke frustrated.

"Sorry babe. But you're just to unpredictable right now, you know you being a werewolf and all."

* * *

"How are we feeling today?" The Doctor asked. 

"Dead, empty, cold!" Her voice coming out flat and monotone.

"I know losing a child is very hard, but you will get past this."

"How the fuck would you know how I feel. You've never had to carry a child, even though I was only three months it was still apart of me." She raged.

"Please, Miss Ray just calm down. I won't discharge you if keep acting like a spoilt little rich kid!"

"Fine." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Now, do you have any pain."

"Other then the throbbing on my stomach from my stitches, and the gaping whole in my soul. No"

"Alright then. Do you have someone coming to get you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ah man, I'm so bad. It's been forever since I updated this story! Looks sad I didn't mean for it to be this long, I'm sorry can you guys forgive me? Anyway hope you guys liked it a little, it's not a very good chapter. 


	11. Dirty Boy

I don't own you don't sue.

* * *

-:-Chapter Eleven-:-

* * *

"You sure your ready to come home?" Dean questioned her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Alright. Lets go." Dean spoke again, grabbing her things of the bed. While Sam pushed her out of the room.

* * *

"Get some rest you look like shit." Dean tried to cheer her up as he left the bedroom. Walking down the stairs, he was met with very horny Sammy

* * *

"Fuck Dean, need you so much!" Sam groaned rubbing up against Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean moaned, while Sam latched onto his neck.

"What?" Sam rasped between kisses.

"Can we do it on the bed this time?" Dean joked.

"If you want." Sam whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, babe. I wanna see you when you come in me."

"Fuck, you drive me cray when you talk like that." Sam moaned.

"Wait! I haven't talked to you like that for..."

"Shut up Dean. I just what to ram my hard ass-cock up your sweet ass. Then we can fucking talk." Sam demanded.

"No, were gonna talk now Sam. How long?"

"Since I fucked you on the table." Sam smiled, menacing, eyes turning a deep chocolate brown.

"It was that good eh?" Dean spoke deep and husky.

"God, every time you open your mouth my dick get harder."

"That werewolf in you really made you a dirty little bitch you know that."

"Nah, I've **_always_** been like this. It just helped bring in out more." Sam spoke pushing Dean up the stairs only to be stopped.

"Change of plans babe. I still wanna suck you dry in the bloody hot tube."

* * *

Super short! Sorry about the wait and the length. It's not even anything other then really dirty-horny Sam, so sorry, maybe. 


End file.
